morenatsufandomcom-20200213-history
Torahiko Ooshima
Torahiko Ooshima (大島 虎彦 ''Ooshima Torahiko)', is one of the 8 playable rutes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He's a swimmer and aspires to be a Chef, he's also Hiroyuki Nishimura's canon route and the one that bring up the events of Morenatsu by inviting Hiroyuki's back to Watefront Village. He's a joyful and energetic Tiger that is always next to Hiroyuki, even if he's not choosen.' Story Before the events of Morenatsu, Torahiko was a shy and scaredy-cat (And still is) who was always next to Hiroyuki, he was also tiny since Hiroyuki was able to hold him with no problems, his family are the owner of The Inn that's in Watefront Village. He sent letter to Hiroyuki to spend the Summer Vacations with all the crew but with the hidden intention of win his love, during all Hiroyuki's stay he always presented a joyful and full of energy spirit, if you choose to follow Torahiko on the beach he will try to teach you how to Swim but he's so carefree that almost made Hiroyuki drown, after this, Kouya Aotsuki called his attention, is also noticeable that he offered to hide Hiroyuki to change his swimwear joking about Hiroyuki's genital size, implying that he wants to see Hiroyuki naked. No matter what route you choose, he will always appear in the end to be happy with your choice, surprised or even angry about it. Personality Torahiko is extremely joyful and energetic, so much that sometimes can annoy people and end up being kicked, Torahiko Normal.png|Torahiko's Normal Pose Torahiko Serious.png|Torahiko's Serious or Doubt Pose Torahiko Grin.png|Torahiko Grinning Pose Torahiko Very Happy.png|Torahiko's Happy Pose Torahiko KO2.png|Torahiko's KO Pose Torahiko Surprised.png|Torahiko's Surprised Pose Torahiko Embarrased.png|Torahiko's Embarrassment Pose Torahiko Worried 1.png|Torahiko's Worried Pose Torahiko Worries 2.png|Torahiko's Worred Pose 2 Torahiko Underwear.png|Torahiko's Underwear Torahiko Swimsuit.png|Torahiko's Swimsuit Torahiko and Nanafuse.png|Torahiko and Hiroyuki Nanafuse Torahiko Debug.png|Torahiko in the Debug Room Torahiko Debug Room.png|Ditto Torahiko Gallery.png|Torahiko's Profile Title Screen.png|Torahiko in the Title Screen Torahiko Family Inn.png|Torahiko's Family Inn Torahiko Family Inn 2.png|Ditto Torahiko Sauna.png|Ditto Torahiko Dummy Sketch.png|Torahiko Dummy Sketch, found in the Database Torahiko Design.jpg|Torahiko's Design by Gamma-G|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/2550988/|linktext=Torahiko's Design by Gamma-G Torahiko Face Expressions.jpg|Torahiko's Face Expressions by Gamma-G|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/738708/|linktext=Torahiko's Face Expressions by Gamma-G Gamma-G's Doddle.png|Torahiko Doodle design by Gamma-G|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/780608/|linktext=Torahiko Doodle design by Gamma-G Torahiko first sketch.jpg|Torahiko's First Artwork and Design|link=http://www.furaffinity.net/view/608779/|linktext=Torahiko's First Artwork and Design Torahiko Comic.png|Torahiko in Gamma-G's Comic "Tiger Ramune" Torahiko Manga 2.png|Ditto Torahiko Banner Day.png|Torahiko in the Blog Banner (Day) Torahiko Banner Afternoon.png|Torahiko in the Blog Banner (Afternoon) Torahiko Banner.png|Torahiko in the Blog Banner (Night) normally by Juuichi Mikazuki, but he actually has good intentions but he doesn't know how to express or he's too happy to correctly express something. He's shy about some things and hides a huge love towards Hiroyuki, implyied a lot through the game as he was the one that organized everything. He has a Tsundere behavior though, making him deny any love towards Hiroyuki if he's asked about it. He also has a huge fear to empty and dark places, believing that a ghost can appear, he actually grabs Hiroyuki's arm very strong if he's your partner through Kounosuke Kuri's Courage test, even after he set it free after you imply that he's scared, he will grab it once again a few moments later, Hiroyuki can easily scare him while he's in this state. In Gamma-G's comics, he presented a very angry behavior after Hiroyuki choosed Juuichi, however, this is not cannon. He's always very stubborn and is almost impossible to make him change of idea. Morenatsu Profile *' Species: 'Tiger *'Gender: 'Male *'Birthday: 'August 19 (Leo) *'Blood Type: 'O *'Height: '186 cm. (~6'1") *'Weight: '85 kg. (~187 lbs.) *'Hobby: 'Swimming *'Short Description: '''He is a second year student at his high school. He is a member of the swim team. He is the only son of his family, who owns an inn. Open and optimistic, "Let nature take its course" is the creed he lives by when troubled. He helps out at home by studying to become a quality chef. He's getting fired up for his team's activities because of the upcoming swim meet. Appearance A red A-shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination. The shirt's left breast area has the word "D-GET" in white letters with a black border. The A-shirt covers less of his back than his front, leaving his shoulder blades and much of his upper back completely bare. A blue pair of denim shorts whose leg cuffs are decorated with a black silhouette pattern shaped like grass blades. The cuffs also have drawstrings. A thin black belt with one end always hanging halfway down his shorts. A pair of black, white and orange sneakers. Under his shorts, a pair of boxer shorts with white and light blue vertical stripes. Torahiko also wears a sports speedo with an x on its center and a pair of elastic-banded goggles for swimming. Physically, Torahiko has an athletic body, with noticeable muscles including chest, abs and arms (due to his swim activities), big eyebrows and cyan eyes, he have nipples and plantigrade feets like all the characters. Is unknown if he posseses an humanoid genital, but is probably that he does. His main fur is yellow and a palid yellow that covers to the muzzle to the crotch, as any normal tiger, he posseses brown stripes, spiky ears and his hair is kind of fuzzy. Trivia *Torahiko is the Canon Route confirmed in Morenatsu's Blog * He tends to fight with Kouya and Juuichi towards different topics that normally involve Hiroyuki *Torahiko's D-GET Badge had a different shape in Development state, also his sprite seems to have been shrunk since the silver part of his belt is not visible in the game. *Torahiko has never seen naked in the game, however there're sprites of his body without clothes in the database. *Ooshima Torahiko literally means Big Island Tiger-Prince, Tiger-Prince is probably due to the fact that Lions are Kings and a recall to his species *Torahiko is the mascot of the Visual Novel even if Tatsuki Midoriya's head is as the Program Icon. He's used in the blog, title, debug menu and any notice that is presented of Morenatsu. *In one of the Tatsuki's Jokes endings, after Tatsuki exploded to save Hiroyuki, Torahiko appears to help Hiroyuki but his eyes reveal a series of LEDs implying that he was robot built by Shigure Tachibana too, as well Tatsuki Midoriya, this was a joke ending though